


Ghosts

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, mentions of an abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: White Hat has his ghosts to deal with. Some are more... corporal than others.Add-on to Replaceable





	Ghosts

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the newspaper laying abandoned on the floor proudly displayed White Hat’s failure in thick, black ink. 

The whole world knew, now. White Hat had tried so hard to move on, to leave that part of his eternal life behind him, and just like that it had coming smashing back at full force. Now everyone knew how weak he’d been, how weak he  _ still _ was. 

He thought he was supposed to be getting better. Healing. Moving on. That sort of thing. It had been so long, he’d come so far- yet he’d fallen back on old habits without a second thought, without even  _ trying _ . And the worst part was that it had felt  _ right _ . For the first time in what felt like  _ forever _ , he felt  _ whole _ again, like some missing piece of himself had finally clicked back into place. He’d  _ wanted _ , so badly, to return to how things were before. 

He still loved Slys. 

 

<><><><><>

 

It was rare the Heroes Association called on his help. 

Normally, the HA could take care of themselves, and they rarely called in what they liked to call the ‘big guns’. White Hat half expected the city itself to be burning to the ground when he’d first arrived. What he’d stumbled upon was… not quite up to his expectations. For one thing, robot monkeys had overtaken the streets just outside HA HQ, howling loudly and swinging off street signs, throwing handful of bolts at anyone that go near. It was hardly anything the HA couldn’t handle by themselves. 

As for the HA… it was almost laughable, really. He spotted Viper stumbling around with his hands on his eyes, Nyra was in a full blown panic as she ran screaming from what looked like a pack of rabid squirrels, Zap… um, Zappy something was dressed up in what looked like a cute goat onesie, and the Commander was the only one actually  _ fighting _ anything, swooping down to grab monkeys out of the air as they leaped from car to building, tearing them in two with his bare hands. The only member not accounted for was Resistor, although it wasn’t unheard of for the Association to put White Hat on duty before him. 

It was ultimately the Commander who spotted him close, dropping to the ground in front of White Hat hard enough to crack the sidewalk. As the man straightened he chucked a monkey over his shoulder, managing to make it collide with another in midair. It was fairly impressive, but White Hat was also fairly sure it had just been a lucky shot, as cool as it looked. 

“Glad you could make it. Look, you aren't afraid of something that could destroy the world, are you?” The Commander asked, catching White Hat completely off guard. His fears? Well, he’d never really thought about what he’d be afraid of before, it was  _ his own _ kind that haunted the dreams of the rest of the universe. White Hat was about to ask when a mortal man dressed head to toe in armor burst out from the rumble that was once the side of a building, flying about their heads with rocket boots. White Hat would bet money that  _ that _ was the big bad of this week. 

“Ha. Nice shot Commander.” the unnamed villain said, making White Hat wonder if he was laughing at the attack he’d just endured or trying to catch the attention of the Association. “But it will take more than  _ that _ to keep me down. In fact, I think it’s time we see what  _ you _ fear so much~”

The villain lifted a device that looked like a little square remote with a single red button, which despite being oddly familiar to White Hat, he just couldn’t place. Next to him, the Commander took to the air and bolted right at the villain, just as the other man pressed the button. 

A beam of some kind shot out of the device, quick as a bullet. Naturally, the Commander was able to dodge the attack, but it left White Hat with no time to move before the ray hit him. It was surprisingly painless, nor did it cause any sort of paralyze or have any visual effect other than throw up a cloud of smoke in front of him. At first, White Hat thought the device simply wouldn’t affect his kind, that is, right up until the wind cleared away the smoke. 

“Hello Hat… darling.” 

The whole world seemed to stop in that moment, everything melting away from his vision except for what was right in front of him. He’d never needed to breath, but the air felt heavy in his lungs, almost suffocating him.

“I missed you.” Slys said, his voice light, his steps slow as he made his way towards the demon. Though White Hat couldn't see it, he knew the gentle smile he’d find under the bag, the look in his eyes that made him feel like he’d done something  _ right  _ in Slys eyes, for once. He found himself backing up in muted shock. “Did you miss me?” he went on. “It’s been so terribly lonely… you didn’t betray me, did you Hat? You wouldn’t hurt me like that. You'd  _ never _ hurt me like that, would you?”

White Hat couldn’t answer the question, couldn’t speak at all. He knew Slys wasn't really looking for an answer either. His voice felt weighed down just Slys’ gaze alone, his one dropping to the ground in front of them. He realized he was fiddling with his hands. Slys tsked in front of him. 

“Oh my poor, lost Hat. You’ve been so directionless without my guidance haven't you? Stumbling around, making mistakes… it’s a wonder I ever loved you at all.” Slys mused, just as White Hat’s back hit a wall behind him. He’d forgotten he was even moving. Slys reached forward, fingers sliding through the knots in White Hat’s bow. Slow, so slowly inching their way forward until Slys had the knot in his grasp. White Hat had more than enough strength to push him away, but he didn’t. Couldn’t, and Slys knew it.

Slys yanked White Hat down to his eye level, his other gloved hand reaching up to hold the side of White Hat’s face, thumb tracing slowly under the glass of his monocle. White shuddered, but relaxed into the hand, the familiar touch. It had always meant Slys was happy with him…

“It’s okay Hat, I can forgive you… although you will need to be punished, so you don’t make these mistakes again.” Slys promised. White Hat had accepted the words even before Slys had finished saying them, he knew what he deserved- 

“ _ No. _ ” White Hat said. The words were out of his lips before he’d even finished thinking about them.

“...  _ WHAT. _ ” Slys muttered in response, his voice angry, his fist curling tighter in his bow. Slys’ other hand turned to iron, keeping him trapped in place.

White Hat felt his gut twist at that tone. The same tone that had made his quiver under boot and whip and burning iron. Scars that never lasted more than a day, but had broken something inside of him, something White Hat hasn't even known he’d had. It was a tone Slys had used as White Hat took whatever Slys did to him without complaint. The same tone he’d use to whisper lies to White.

He was not giving into that life a second time.

“No. Not again. Not after everything I’ve gone through. You are not doing this to me  _ again _ . You’re  _ dead _ .” White Hat stepped back, out of Slys grasp, a flash of anger in his words. “You can’t  _ hurt me _ anymore, I can  _ heal _ . And it’s hard, because you  _ won’t leave me alone _ . All those nights… every time you looked me in the eye and  _ lied _ to me, told me you loved me… I  _ still _ struggle not to believe them.”

He shook his head, clenching his cloak. “I still make you  _ coffee _ . It’s not so bad when I make it, sometimes I worry I overreacted. Sometimes I want you back so much I can’t  _ stand  _ it anymore. Sometimes I still can’t think of… what we had as anything but  _ love _ . But I’m never letting you drag be back into-”

_ SMACK _

White Hat stared up at Slys, slowly moving a hand to his cheek. The slap knocked him down, melted away the courage he’d had a moment before, left him cowering like a frightened child. Slys stepped forward, slowly lowering his arm to fold both behind his back as he leaned over the demon beneath him.

“You were saying, Hat?” Slys asked, voice calm and even.

White Hat shuddered, his tongue too heavy in his mouth to form anymore words. Something inside was cracking, some small part of him that still  _ wanted _ Slys chipping away at the rest of himself, making him feel guilty and alone and so, so weak…

Suddenly the image of Slys fizzled out and burst into dust, leaving White Hat alone… kinda. His eye slowly lifted to the Commander, who dropped the now broken device in his hands. Around him, the fears of the other heroes vanished into thin air.

White Hat didn’t know to feel grateful Slys was gone once more, or to start crying. Instead, he’d ran away.

 

<><><><><>

 

He’d never even seen any civilians around, but then again, it had been the middle of the city. It was actually rather absurd to think that there would be no witnesses. In the end, he’d forced himself to read the whole of the article. He had to know what it said, what people really knew about him, about… Slys. 

They were closer to the truth than they’d known. 

Already, people were debating if he could be trusted as a hero, if he’d been controlled by a former villain so easily. If his mental state should be put into question. How strong he could really be if he was weak enough to let this happen to him.

Black Hat hat slaughtered an entire studio that began to claim White Hat should be caged to prevent him from snapping and hurting everyone around him. There had been little he could do to make White Hat feel better, but he’d stayed by White’s side, kept him calm, promised he’d never let anyone hurt him again, until White Hat had shaken off the initial shock and panic and asked for some time alone.

White Hat felt wrong. Sick, almost, and his kind couldn’t even  _ get _ sick. What was he supposed to do now? All his promises to himself, all the work he’d accomplished, smashed to pieces, just like that. He’d retreated to the darkness in his room, binds closed as he hid under blanket and cloak, pillow pulled close to muffle his crying. It had been too much, too soon. Seeing Slys again after so long, for him to come so close, and to be ripped away just like that… 

The sound of the door creaking open could have been a bomb dropping. White Hat snapped up, his mind briefly darting back to Slys, and apology on his lips, before he realized who was at the door. 

“Oh- Krobus, what are you doing up so late, sweetie?” White Hat asked, forcing his voice to stay light and even. “You’re supposed to be in bed, mister~” 

His son came further into the room instead, walking up to White Hat’s bed and grabbing the edge, trying to pull himself onto the large King size bed with little success on his own. White hat smiled softly, reaching down to pull Krobus up and into his lap, running his fingers through Krobus mess of white hair. 

“Now, what are you doing up past your bedtime?” he asked softly. Krobus still didn’t say anything, but that was hardly far from normal for his little starlight. Instead, Krobus held out a picture to his mother. 

He hummed in curiosity as he took the drawing, turning it to himself. The crayon drawing had him and Krobus, smiling together, side by side.  

White Hat glanced back down at Krobus, and then smiled, kissing his forehead.

“It’s a lovely drawing, Krobus. Thank you~” he purred. “Now, you need to go to bed. Mama will be just fine, I promise.” 

Krobus shook his head, clinging to White Hat. After a moment, him simply patted his head and sighed happily. “Okay, but only for tonight. Then you need to sleep in your own room.” White Hat said, scooting over so that he could lay Krobus down in his bed, tucking him in. He gave him another kiss before scooting down and smiling at him. “Comfy?”

Krobus giggled, nearly sinking into White Hat’s large, fluffy pillows. White Hat couldn’t help but giggle back.

“Alright, good night, my little one~” he purred softly, turning out the light. 

Krobus was the one good thing to come out of his relationship with Slys, and he wouldn’t have changed the world if it meant not having his son anymore. He’d never let anyone hurt him like that again, Krobus deserved a stronger parent than that. 


End file.
